Not So Parallel Universe
by graybabe
Summary: The Singularity caused problems for more than just Barry. From another universe, Zoom brings new players to defeat Flash. Unknown to Flash or Zoom, more than just humans arrived. Kara Danvers meet Barry Allen. Super girl meet Flash.


Chapter 1

 **I do not own The Flash or Supergirl. Reviews appreciated.**

Way Past Alien

Kara tumbled out of the air and rolled several feet on the ground. When she caught her breath and looked behind her, she saw a blue disk shaped portal glowing several feet above the ground. The disk seemed to be moving constantly. The next second it was gone.

Kara looked around the alleyway she was and, in a whisper, asked herself, "Where the hell am I?"

As light streamed through the blinds, Kara blinked slowly and tried to remember where she was. She did this every morning because she had woken up believing herself to be back on Krypton too many times. The disappointment from those mornings still ached in her heart.

She vaguely recognized that she wasn't in her apartment in National City. She remembered going to a thrift store to buy different clothes (the cashier had given her a strange look when she walked in with her Supergirl suit on). And then she found a cheap hotel and crashed.

Today, her game plan is to find answers. She turned on the news and immediately knew that she wasn't in Kansas anymore.

She had done some thinking the night before and she concluded that she had woken up in a parallel universe. To a human it would seem ridiculous and improbable, but her mom had taught her not to be skeptical, especially if you cannot understand what is happening. All Kara knows is that she is in a place that she has never heard of before and the people here are different but the same as the people in National City.

The last thing she remembers is being taken by her Aunt Astra and then, nothing. Until she hit the street and watched the disk disappear. Somehow, someway she was not in her world because there is not such as "metahumans" or humans with amazing powers. She wonders how much Maxwell Lord would kill for that.

Metahumans were apparently all this Earth could talk about, especially the Flash. The Flash can rust faster than any creature on Earth (or human that is, she'll have to test the truth of that). Kara reflected that she cannot talk, because all the news shows in National City talked about her and her powers. Apparently, today was "Flash Day" and the Flash was being honored at some ceremony. The mayor was presenting him with a key to the city in his honor. It made Kara slightly bitter than no politician can directly support her because she's an alien, no matter how many people saves.

Kara found a lot of information about the Flash on an old blog written by Iris West. It was very well written and informative about the Flash's accomplishments, although it embellished him a lot, and made him out to be more than a man.

Kara decided to attend the ceremony, if only to learn more about the elusive Flash and discover if there was any information on how she could have gotten here.

First, she needed to buy new clothes.

While walking around exploring the city the day before the Flash ceremony, she saw a crime scene. That wouldn't be any big deal, a little sad, but nothing out of the ordinary. Except, with her super hearing, she listened to details about what happened and overheard a man talking a younger man about going to the Flash ceremony. Kara didn't understand why the young man would be reluctant. Kara was suspicious but kept walking. After she passed the caution tape she accidentally bumped into the young man. She felt a shock go through her from her head to her toes. She locked eyes with the young man until she dropped her eyes and moved past him. She felt his eyes on her until she passed a corner.

The next day she set off for the ceremony, which wasn't hard to find. All you had to do look for the TV station fans and the crowds of people. If Kara still had her super hearing on she would be overwhelmed or deaf. The whole thing seemed to be a big propaganda stunt or to raise votes for the mayor.

She watched the beginning of the ceremony with vague interest; only looking up when it seemed the Flash was not going to appear. The delay would have seemed like dramatic flare, except when he walked onstage he seemed shy (or reluctant). He seemed dower with something akin to guilt in his eyes. Kara had heard something about a singularity but having no idea what that meant, she wanted to learn what he had done to save Central City. Especially since he doesn't seem to think he saved the city.

Suddenly, there was a yell and a bang and the Flash was fighting and then he was gone. People started yelling and running every which way. There was a stampede in the opposite direction of a man with a hoodie pulled down. Kara didn't know what she should do. She wanted to protect people, but confusing or surprising the Flash would probably make the situation worse. She did not want to seem to be on the same side as giant hoodie man.

The Flash saved the Mayor and came back with a propane tank, which seemed to help the man grow. When his hoodie fell off, the Flash's eyes went wide. Once his mask fell of he disappeared.

Kara feels she should protect her identity. It seemed important in this universe, especially since she didn't have her glasses to throw people off. Once she located a store with a ski mask and bought one, she went in search of the cop who shot the propane tanks She recognized him as the man who was trying to convince the young man to attend the ceremony earlier. She hears him speaking to a different young man and they keep referring to the attacker as the Atom Smasher. The young man reminded her a little bit of Winn. With the awkward phrases and funny quips. The thought of when makes Kara feel sad and homesick. She wonders if he misses her or is still mad at her. The last time she saw him was after she had been caught hugging James. Winn had told her he was disappointed in her, as in Kara. It made Kara's heart ache.

She also thought of Alex and couldn't bear never seeing her again. It was like loosing Krypton over again.

Shaking her head to regain her concentration, Kara follows the detective named Joe West to S.T.A.R. Labs but Kara didn't enter. Despite the distance and thick walls (thankfully not made of lead) she could clearly hear what the men were talking about. She realizes that this man knows the Flash and his name is Joe West. The young man's name is Cisco and the Flash is named Barry. She catches on quick that Barry is very stubborn and takes all of the worlds problems and guilt as his own (why does that sound familiar?). He cannot seem to banish his guilt about past mistakes.

After a while, Barry joins them at S.T.A.R. Labs and they learn where Atom Smasher is hiding out. Flash takes off without listening to his friends and Kara quickly follows.

She hangs back to watch, but is ready to intervene if Flash should need her help. She's not very territorial, but Flash might not want her to save people in his city. She listens to their banter and how "he" sent Smasher to kill Flash. Kara doesn't know whom they are talking about, which isn't new, but apparently Barry doesn't either.

When Barry is losing momentum and the Smasher starts to defeat him, Kara knows she has no choice. She dons her ski mask, feeling ridiculous and like a rookie again. She flies at the smasher and knocks him over. It takes a punch to knock him out, but he goes down as quick Goliath did when faced with David's slingshot. Giant or not, Kara can lift several tons, she's Supergirl for goodness' sakes.

She locks eyes with the Flash again before she squats and jumps into the air and flies off into the sky.


End file.
